


''What you sellin'?'' This thrussy

by horseshoeoverlook



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeoverlook/pseuds/horseshoeoverlook
Summary: A deal is made between Leon and the Merchant when Leon doesn't have enough pesetas for gun upgrades.(More like: Leon and the Merchant are both horny and lonely)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/The Merchant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	''What you sellin'?'' This thrussy

Leon calmly opens yet another door in the old, rusty castle. Exhausted, he lets out a loud sigh of relief upon seeing the pale blue flame illuminate the new room, as well as the familiar face of the hunched man in the corner of the room. He manages to crack a light smile as he feels a wave of relief and somehow, warmth, wash over him as he lets his shoulders drop.

''Been too long since I saw a real human around here.. Safe in here, right?''  
''I'm safe, I'm not the one who has business with the owner of this castle''

The Merchant lets out a light chuckle as he nods gently and eyes the blonde out, checking him for wounds to try and figure out if there's something special for him to offer this time.

''What you lookin' for this time, mate?''

Leon waddles over to the cloaked man and rests on the nearest wall, catching his breath and steadying himself as he watches the hunched man show off his stock of health products, guns, etc. 

''Ah, I think my shotgun's getting pretty rusty... Could use some upgrades on this thing..''  
The Merchant nods understandingly as Leon takes the shotgun out of its holder and hands it over to the cloaked stranger, who's somehow yet familiar to Leon now that they're had more than a few run-ins and quick chats.  
Somehow the masked mans appereance makes it all a little less frightening, and Leon finds it quite relieving to know that there's atleast someone other relatively normal and ''warm'' in this hellhole. He can't help but feel a longing for the warmth and closure of having another person close, considering how long it's been since he had someone close to him, let alone a one night stand or hookup. He gets a bit lost in thought as the masked stranger is taking a look at the worn-out weapon, although he gets awoken back to reality once he hears the others rough voice yet again.

''Yeah, this beauty can definately use some tune-ups...! It'll probably cost ya though, unless you're up for trades..''  
Leon can see through the masked mans disguise that he's got a friendly expression plastered on his face, as usual. As well as the friendly expression, Leon can also sense a more ''intimate'' tone of voice coming from the merchant infront of him.  
Once Leon has processed the others comment, he gets right to checking his storage on pesetas, quickly realizing while digging around in his pockets and small bags that he doesn't even have close to enough pesetas. He lets his hands flop to his sides in defeat before crossing them at his chest, donning a cocky stance. 

''Shit... Well, what about a trade..? What's that deal about?''

Leon leans in closer, gaining eyecontact with the other man, daring to think that there might be a little ''connection'' between the two. He can't help but admit that he's got blue balls a few times on this mission once he's managed to get a rare, soft place to sleep or rest every now and then. He also can't help but admit that the merchant has been on his mind a few more times than he should've been, but Leon can't help but be intruiged by the mysterious salesman who seems to be wherever he himself goes. 

''Heh, well, that was more of a joke but if you're actually up for a trade, I'll take any rarities, offers or trades that you've got in mind, I suppose..!'' 

Leon sighs and manages to rake up a gem from the depths of his pocket, placing it in the palm of his palm and presenting it to the merchant, which earns him a chuckle from the merchant. 

''Hah..! Yeah, you keep that one, sweetheart..'' 

Leon chuckles nervously in response before putting it back into his pocket, did he just get called sweetheart? He shakes it off and scratches his head. 

''Shit.. Hey, how about a blowjob?'' ...What the hell, Leon? The blonde forces out a laugh after the half-honest, half-joking comment. He catches a glimpse of the strangers, now very interested, eyes. 

''Uh, hell yeah, mate..! Shit, do you know how rare it is for a masked salesman to get off?'' They share a chuckle once they've both settled into the situation. Leon couldn't care less that the man infront of him is low-key a stranger to him, he needs upgrades as much as he needs human contact. The agent who knows this definately isn't what he should be doing right now, slowly walks forward towards the other man who's now stretching out his back. The action of standing up straight adds about 10cm to the strangers height, which Leon only takes as another turn-on along with the mystery of the man. 

''Ah, alright, here we go..'' Leon comments with a smile as he starts kneeling down before the cloaked man, he feels his blood start to rush from being horny instead of being scared for the first time in months, and god does it feel refreshing. He watches as the masked man calmly starts getting his clothes out of the way for the blonde, acting far more gentemanly than Leon was expecting. The blonde gladly waits for the other to reveal himself, letting his hands rub up and down the Merchants thighs while waiting to make sure he gets the stranger teased and ready. 

''Fuck.. haven't done this in a while, but I'll have you know I've got quite the reputation in bed..'' Leon chuckles soft after his cocky comment, spreading his legs and undoing the others zipper while licking his lips in anticipation. 

''Heh.. Those lips of yours look soft enough, you'll be doing me a huge favour here.. I'll take my time on those sweet guns of yours after this, darling..'' There it is again, with the nicknames. Somehow they make shivers go through Leons body like lightning. 

He finally gets to see the others half-hard, although from the sight of it, medium sized and quite thick cock. Leon immediately feels his own length throb at the sight of it, diving forward to begin licking long strips up and down the others quickly hardening cock, taking in the taste of it. Finally something that tastes.. Human, warm and fresh. Not rotten or foul like the food he's been able to get his hands on during his journey. He lets his tongue explore the strangers length, much to the Merchants delight, as he lets out a deep moan from the feeling, as well as a throbbing sensation going through his cock which Leon feels along his tongue. The blonde wraps his lips around the tip of the strangers cock, causing precum to ooze out as a reaction onto the blondes tongue. He looks up at the stranger with needy eyes. 

''Ah, mate, you weren't lying about that talent of yours..!'' The stranger chuckles soft before letting his head roll back as he immerses himself in the bliss of Leon's mouth on his length. ''Mmhmm..'' Leon nods before closing his eyes and working the others cock slowly down his throat, swallowing around it and feeling the tears push out onto his lower lashlines. The merchant groans in response as he feels the blondes throat closing in around him. He places his hands on the back of Leon's head, keeping them gently in the blondes hair. 

Leon feels relieved by finally feeling some human warmth and closure, and his cock is growing achingly hard in his pants as he continues kneeling with his hands on the merchants thighs. He tactically bobs his head up and down the others length needingly as he lets one hand slide down to feel up his own thigh. The blonde lets his tongue slide and rub against the bottom of the merchants length while sucking him off thoroughly, the intensity of it all almost making it too much for the blonde and Leon can feel himself leaking unstoppably into his pants. He moans around the others length while making his way to the base of the strangers cock, deepthroating him thoroughly. 

''Oh, fuck..! H-hey you might wanna slow down there might, I'm reaching my limit..! Mhhh, fuck, that throat of yours feels good..!'' 

The cloaked man moans after his comment and can't help but thrust gently down the others throat, rubbing his cock against the blondes tongue and mouth. Leon definately hears the others comment, but he doesn't care about the warning from the other man. He gladly continues bobbing his head and allowing the stranger to grind himself up and down his mouth as well, before wrapping his lips firmly around the merchants length as he begins milking him. 

''Oh, now, hold on-..! Ah, fuck, gonna come, sweetheart..!'' 

Leon takes the nicknames to heart as he feels the stranger start to pump his load down Leon's throat, letting out guttery moans in the process of it. Leon gladly accepts the merchants load down his throat, feeling his eyes roll back in pleasure as he eagerly swallows the others suprisingly huge load down. Leon makes sure to place a hand at the base of the strangers cock to keep it steady and make sure he breeds his throat properly until he's shooting blanks. Leon eagerly swallows around the length a few more times before he's fully milked the other dry. 

The merchant slowly pulls himself out of the blondes throat, filled with relief and bliss. Leon smiles wide as he looks up at the merchant while licking his lips clean after the messy blowjob, feeling himself still pulsating and leaking fully into his own cargo pants. 

''Hey, uh.. Mind going another round..? I've got another hole that needs fillin'..'' Leon smirks maliciously up at the masked stranger who nods in agreement.


End file.
